


Prawdopodobnie błąd

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post - Season 3a, Stiles is (potentially) Derek's Anchor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może dla Dereka nadszedł czas, by znaleźć sobie nową kotwicę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawdopodobnie błąd

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Probably a Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064346) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Takie tam opowiadanko bez zbędnych opisów, ale Stiles jest słodki, a Derek taki kochany, więc wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu i nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba :) 
> 
> Warning! Wszelkie błędy zwalam na gorączkę.
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Co? – warczy Derek, czując, jak Stiles pociąga go nieznacznie za ramię.

Chłopak cofa się o kilka kroków, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Nic, po prostu-… - urywa i opuszcza ręce, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

Spuszcza wzrok, zagryzając wargę, i szura nogą o podłogę. W końcu jednak ponownie spogląda na Hale’a.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

Minęło sporo czasu i Derek nie jest nawet pewien, ile dokładnie, gdyż pełnie zlały się dla niego w jedno, wypełnione samotnością.

Opuścił miasto ze spokojem, którego nie odczuwał od lat. Ten stan rzeczy nie utrzymał się jednak zbyt długo. By móc nad sobą panować, Hale musiał regularnie przywoływać swojego starego przyjaciela – gniew. Później Cora odeszła i Derek został sam. Łatwo mu więc było izolować się teraz od ludzi i być wobec nich oschłym. Jednak dotyk Stilesa okazał się być dla niego zapalnikiem, iskrą, która wydobyła z jego wnętrza uczucia.

\- Przepraszam – mówi wilkołak, a jego głos jest szorstki i zachrypnięty, tak jak wtedy, gdy odebrał telefon od Scotta, ten sam, który zmusił go do powrotu. – Nie wiem, jak długo zostanę – dodaje, po czym odwraca głowę.

Wtedy dobiega go cichy jęk zawodu i Derek unosi wzrok.

\- Stiles? O co chodzi?

Serce Stilinskiego przyspiesza, krew wędruje do jego policzków, sprawiając, iż te zaczynają się rumienić.

\- Stiles?

Chłopak znów przygryza wargę, tym razem tak mocno, iż ta bieleje, i w końcu potrząsa głową.

\- Ja _naprawdę_ za tobą tęskniłem – mówi, robiąc krok naprzód.

To zajmuje Derekowi dwa nierównomierne uderzenia serca Stilesa, by uświadomić sobie, co chłopak ma przez to na myśli, nieco dłuższą chwilę, by to przetrawić – by dostrzec rozszerzone źrenice Stilinskiego, by zarejestrować zmianę w jego zapachu. To coś podobnego do strachu, ale nie do końca – zmieszane z jedyną w swoim rodzaju wonią zawierającą element podniecenia.

\- Och – tylko tyle jest w stanie wypowiedzieć Hale, wędrując wzrokiem w dół ramion Stilesa aż do jego zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni.

Chłopak jest zdenerwowany – przygryzając wargę niemal do krwi, czeka na reakcję ze strony Dereka. Hale podchodzi więc do niego powoli.

\- Nie wiedziałem – odpowiada, zatrzymując się zaledwie krok od syna szeryfa.

Stiles potrząsa głową.

\- Tak samo i ja. Póki nie odszedłeś – mówi, a cichy, nieco gorzki śmiech opuszcza jego usta, kiedy chłopak przeczesuje palcami swoje włosy. – Nie podobało mi się to.

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić – odpowiada Derek ściszonym głosem, choć w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ich podsłuchać. – Mogłeś-…

\- I co miałbym niby powiedzieć? – pyta Stiles z lekkim sceptycyzmem. – „Hej, Derek? Właśnie odkryłem, że tak jakby mi się podobasz. Dlaczego nie wrócisz, żebym mógł się całkowicie przed tobą skompromitować?” – chłopak oblizuje wargę. – Nee – mówi z wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym macha ręką. – W ten sposób możesz spławić mnie osobiście. To będzie świetne. No dalej, śmiało.

\- Nie zamierzam-…

\- Zamierzasz – Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni. – Jestem tylko dzieckiem. A może nie interesują cię mężczyźni. Niszczysz wszystko, czego dotkniesz? Istnieje tak wiele powodów, wybierz któryś. Jeśli znów wyjedziesz, oszczędzi nam to przynajmniej wielu krępujących sytuacji. Po prostu nie chcę już dłużej tego w sobie tłumić. Ty mówisz mi „nie”, ja udaję, że nie robi to na mnie wrażenia i oboje żyjemy dalej tak, jakby ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Stiles – mówi Derek, zatrzymując się tuż przed Stilinskim; nie na tyle blisko, by go dotknąć, ale wystarczająco, by naruszyć jego przestrzeń osobistą i nie pozostawić miejsca na błędne interpretacje.

Oczy Stilesa rozszerzają się, a jego serce jeszcze bardziej przyspiesza.

\- Derek?

To prawdopodobnie błąd. Stiles jest zbyt młody. Prawda jest jednak taka, iż już dawno temu minął czas, kiedy Derek myślał o nim jak o dziecku. Odkładając na bok kruczki prawne, wiek chłopaka nie ma większego znaczenia w porównaniu z tym, przez co przeszedł i jak go to ukształtowało.

To prawdopodobnie błąd. Szczęście nie trzyma się Dereka, ludzie, którzy go otaczają, umierają i jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Stiles będzie cierpiał. Chłopak tkwi już jednak po uszy w tym bagnie, stanowi część tego czegoś, co przyciąga zło do Beacon Hills. Jeśli istnieje więc jakaś rzecz, którą Derek może zrobić, to jest nią ochrona Stilesa.

To prawdopodobnie błąd, ponieważ by zachować kontrolę, Derek potrzebuje teraz swego gniewu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. A gdy Hale otworzy się przed Stilesem, gniew nie będzie już jako jedyny definiował jego osobę i w końcu przestanie wystarczać. Może więc nadszedł czas na to, by znaleźć sobie inną kotwicę…

To prawdopodobnie błąd, ale Derek i tak całuje Stilesa – kładzie mu dłoń na karku, przyciągając go tym samym bliżej siebie, i uśmiecha się na widok zaskoczenia w oczach chłopaka. Pocałunek jest delikatny, to zaledwie muśnięcie warg, nim Derek się odsuwa.

\- Może pokręcę się w okolicy – mówi Hale. – Jeśli znajdę tu coś, dla czego warto będzie zostać.

Tym razem uśmiech Stilesa jest prawdziwy i sprawia, iż cała jego twarz się rozpromienia. Jego oczy wypełniają się czułością, usta rozchylają w czymś na kształt zdumienia, kiedy jedna z jego dłoni przecina powietrze w geście zwycięstwa, druga natomiast łapie za koszulę Dereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim i każdemu z Was z osobna za pozostawione po sobie serduszka oraz komentarze pod moimi tekstami <3 Jesteście niesamowici! <3 Naprawdę nie macie pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy, cudownie jest obudzić się rano w pochmurny dzień z podkrążonymi oczami po kolejnej zarwanej nocy i zobaczyć, jak bardzo jesteście aktywni, aż serce roście! Dziękuję jeszcze raz!!! <33


End file.
